1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an electrical connector.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connections between electrical systems are usually provided by means of electrical connectors, which may be classified as receptacle connectors and plug connectors mating with each other to form the desired electrical connection.
In FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a conventional D-type electrical connector 10 is shown, which comprises an insulative housing 16 fixed to a circuit board 22 by means of board lock members 12. The housing 16 defines a plurality of channels 21 each receiving a conductive pin 20 therein. Each of the pins 20 has an extension soldered to the circuit board 22. A spacer 24 is attached to the housing 16 by means of resilient barbs 26 to hold the pins 20 in position. A shielding shell 18 is fit over the housing 16 and fasteners 14 extend through the board lock members 12, the housing 16 and the shell 18 to secure them together.
The conventional connector has several disadvantages, such as:
(1) The connector 10 is completely located on a top face 22a of the circuit board 22 whereby the connector 10 occupies a large amount of space on the circuit board 22.
(2) Since the connector 10 is mounted on the top face 22a of the circuit board 22, the electronic elements associated with the circuit board 22 must also be arranged on the top face 22a in order to be electrically connected to the connector 10 thereby preventing utilization of a bottom side face 22b of the circuit board 22.
(3) In the conventional design, the pins 20 must be in proper alignment with the respective channels 21 of the housing 16 in order to correctly insert the pins 20 therein. Incorrect insertion of pins or undesired deformation of the pins frequently results which leads to inefficient productivity.
(4) With the number of pins accommodated in the housing increased, the size of the pin receiving channels is reduced which complicates the manufacture the housing.
(5) In the conventional design, the connector is mounted to the circuit board by means of the board lock members that rigidly attach the connector to the circuit board so that adjustment of the spatial relationship between the shielding shell 18 that is fit over the housing 16 and a casing of the circuit board is difficult which may lead to an improper physical engagement between the shielding shell and the casing and thus no grounding may be obtained.
It is desirable to have an electrical connector which has a structure that overcomes the problems discussed above.